Kim and Ron: Miracle Again
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Kim is in her second pregnancy but has to go on bed rest. Can Ron get everything together?
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron- Pregnant Again.

Kim is pregnant again at 3 months. While working from her home office, she is raising 1 year old Emma Rose and Adrian Christopher, and running a household with Ron. Ron is put in charge of household work when Kim is on bed rest.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE!

Chapter 1: Doctor Appointments

Kim Stoppable's alarm clock went off at 8:00, on the sunny morning of October 5th. She turned the clock off and went to her closet. She picked out a pair of jeans, and a purple top. She got changed, went to the bathroom, and headed downstairs. Her husband, Ron, was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and their twins Emma and Adrian were in their highchairs.

"Good morning" Ron said to Kim as he kissed her. "Emma and Adrian ate, and I'm making us waffles and eggs." Kim smiled, "Sounds wonderful." She took out two plates and silverware and set them on the table for her and Ron. She kissed her twins; she poured herself some orange juice and sat down to skim through the paper. Ron grabbed her plate and loaded it with waffles and eggs."

"Thanks honey" she said as she started cutting up her food. "So I have my checkup at Dr. Howard's office at 10:00, and Emma and Adrian have to go to their doctor's appointment at 10:30. Ron smiled and said to his wife, "Don't worry sweets, I'm taking the twins to their appointment. I know the time and everything." He smiled again and laughed. Kim said and smiled, "Okay, I'm just reminding you."

After they were done with breakfast, Kim and Ron took the twins upstairs to get them dressed. Kim put a little pink sundress on Emma, and Ron put a blue outfit on Adrian. Kim packed their diaper bag with extra diapers, food, towels, and their sweaters. She kissed them and Ron good-bye as she headed outside to her car. She got into her car, and drove away to Dr. Howard's.

Ron, folded up the twin's stroller, packed it and the diaper bag in his car, and then put Emma and Adrian in their seats. He pulled out of the driveway and headed down to the twin's appointment with Dr. Horn.

Kim arrived at the doctor's office at 9:50. She registered and sat down and waited to be called in. She picked up a magazine and started reading this article on how stressing when pregnant can put you on bed rest. Finally the nurse called her name, and led her back to the exam room. Within 5 minutes Dr. Howard came to her room.

"Hello Kim, how are you today?" Kim replied, "I'm doing great, no nausea today." Dr. Howard said, "Lets look at the baby's heartbeat. You haven't been stressing too much have you?" Kim answered as she climbed on to the exam table, "Well, with work, the twins, a household, refurnishing a room, and a new baby on the way…who wouldn't be stressing?" Dr. Howard told Kim as she preformed the sonogram, "Too much stress will put you on bed rest…which I'm going to have to insist you do for the rest of the pregnancy." What?" Kim exclaimed, "I can't, what about the twins? The house?" Dr. Howard said, "I know it will be rough Kim, but the baby's heartbeat is a little higher then I like. He or she will be fine as long as you rest. You can still take care of the twins, but not too much walking, no cleaning, or activies that can get you stressed." Kim was depressed now, "I can't just let Ron do everything." "I'll print you a list of things you can and cannot do. I'll be right back," Dr. Howard said.

Meanwhile at Dr. Horn's office, Emma and Adrian were in perfect health, but needed their booster shots. Adrian didn't cry, but Emma threw a fit. It took Ron 15 minutes to settle her down, plus some baby crackers. When they were done, Ron took them out to the car and they headed home. They arrived home at 11:45 and found Kim on the couch reading a list. Ron put the twins on the floor and put in their favorite movie, Peter Pan, and sat down next to his wife.

"Hello sweetheart." He kissed her and asked, "How did the checkup go, and how is our baby?" Kim sniffled and said, "Well Dr. Howard has ordered me to go on bed rest. This is a list of things I can and can't do." Ron took the list and read. Under the can't do section he read, no cleaning, no stressful physical activity, and so on. Kim said, "The doctor said, that I can still take care of Emma and Adrian but I can't keep walking around. I must take it easy." Ron saw a tear fall from Kim's eyes and asked her what was wrong. "I feel so guilty about not being able to help as much. I can't let you do everything!" Ron kissed his wife and said, "For your and the baby's health you have to. Don't you dare feel guilty anymore."


	2. Rest, surprises and laughter

Chapter 2: Rest, surprises, and laughter.

Kim and Ron woke the next morning to the sound of Emma crying. Kim started to get up but Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "No Kim, you know what the doctor said, I'll get Emma and Adrian." Ron got up and put his green robe on, and headed to the next room. He kissed his twins good morning, picked them up and headed downstairs. He got out their baby food and proceeded to feed them. When they were done eating Ron went over to the stove to start his and Kim's breakfast. He pulled out the pancake mix and mixed it up. While the pancakes were cooking, he got fresh strawberries, peaches, and pears from the refrigerator. Kim came into the kitchen and pulled the plates and silverware out and put them on the table.

"This looks good." Kim said to Ron. "Thanks Kim, why don't you go relax in the living room? I got everything under control. Kim sighed and went into the next room sat down on the couch, and turned on the news. Ten minutes later Ron came back into the living room to announce that breakfast was ready. He saw Kim was holding her head. He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong Kim?" Kim looked up and said, "My head is pounding. I don't know why." Ron looked concerned but said, "May eating something will help." He helped his wife to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He then brought her a plate packed with fruit, pancakes, and toast. Kim buttered her toast, and began to eat. She had two helpings but still didn't feel better. Ron cleared the table and sat down next to her.

"Maybe taking a nice hot bath will help." Kim smiled and said, "I like that idea." Ron helped her up and she made her way upstairs. Emma and Adrian were still at the table playing with their toys. Ron heard the water running upstairs and smiled. He took the twins into the living room and sat them in their playpen. He went back into the kitchen as washed all the dirty plates.

Upstairs Kim was nice and relaxed in her bath. She put a nice, hot washcloth on her head and she was feeling much better. She closed her eyes and set her head back. Just then she heard a crash from downstairs. Frightened she quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to find her mom, dad, and Ron in the living room. Beside them was a huge box.

"Kim I'm sorry did we scared you?" Ron asked. "A little. Hi Mom, hi Dad, what's this?" Mrs. Possible told her daughter it was a surprise for her. Ron helped Kim to the sofa and sat her down. Mr. and Mrs. Possible picked up their grandchildren and kissed them each on the cheek. Mr. Possible then said, "Kim, Ron called us last night when you were taking a nap, and told us about the doctor's orders." Mrs. Possible said, "So we got this together for you. Go on, open it." Kim smiled at her parents but was always puzzled. She opened the box to find books, books, and more books. Kim exclaimed, "Where did you get all these?" Her mother said, "Oh these are all the books we were going to get rid of, but then we thought maybe you would like them." Kim smiled, "I love them! Thank you so much."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible stayed for about an hour and then headed home. Ron told Kim to relax on the couch while he took the twins outback to play. Kim picked out a book, and sat on the couch. Ron took Emma and Adrian outback and sat down on the porch. Emma picked up a little plush ball and threw it at her dad. Ron threw it back at her, and Emma was trying so hard to catch it. Just as he looked up he saw Adrian sitting in a big mud puddle.

"AH! Adrian Christopher!" He ran over to his son and picked him up. Ron sighed and said, "You need a bath little boy." He headed inside, closely followed by Emma. When Kim saw Adrian she laughed. "I'll give him his bath Ron." But Ron would not hear of it, "No, you need to relax". He set Emma in her playpen, and headed upstairs with Adrian. He filled up the tub just a little way and washed his son off. When he turned around to get a towel, Adrian, who was playing with the soap, let it slipped out of his hand, and it fell on the floor. When Ron kneeled down his knee hit the soap and he slipped hitting his nose hard of the floor.

"OW!" Ron yelled. He put the soap back in the tub, and rubbed his nose. Kim, who was frightened by Ron's cry, came flying up into the bathroom. "What happened?" she asked sounding panicked. When Ron told her what happened, she held back her laughter and went over and kissed him. "Go put some ice on it, and I'll dress Adrian." Ron nodded and headed back downstairs. Kim wrapped Adrian in a towel and dried him off. She then carried him to the nursery and put fresh clothes on him. They then returned downstairs. Kim laughed when she saw Ron. He was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his nose.

"I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't be laughing." Ron said, "It's ok. It was pretty funny." They both laughed as Kim put Adrian in the playpen with his sister. They all sat down and watched TV together.


	3. At six months

Chapter 3: At six months

Three months later…

Kim, who was now five months pregnant, was on very strict orders to stay off her feet for the rest of the pregnancy, leaving Ron to tend to everything else. Kim felt so guilty, but Ron reassured her everything was going to be fine.

"Don't worry Kim, I have everything under control." Kim who was still depressed said, "I'm going to go crazy, they are being stricter now. No cleaning, no long walks, no lifting anything." Ron replied, "I know it's hard Kim, but it's best for you and the baby. Now I'm going downstairs to make a call. Emma and Adrian are sleeping, if they start crying, I will get them. You stay in bed." Kim cracked a smiled and said, "Yes sir."

Ron kissed his wife, and headed downstairs. Kim picked up a book and started reading. She could hear Ron muttering on the phone in the distant. She then thought, "How are we going to get the new nursery done with me on bed rest?" She then remembered Ron's words; "Everything is under control" and that soothed her a little. She returned to her book, and was startled when she heard the doorbell ring about 20 minutes later. She heard people coming up the steps, and saw it was her parents along with Ron's parents.

"Mom, dad! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." They all came over and gave her a hug and asked how she was feeling. "I'm ok. But I'm going crazy." Mrs. Possible laughed, "I remember when I was on bed rest with you. I went crazy to." Ron then said, "Since you're on bed rest, we are all going to decorate the new baby's room." Kim laughed and said, "That's very sweet of you all." Mrs. Stoppable said to Kim, "It's our pleasure Kim. Now you relax and will be in the next room." They all walked out and Ron winked at his wife before joining the rest. Kim laid her head on the pillow and was asleep within minutes.

When Kim woke up 2 hours later and 5:00, she smelled chicken. She turned over to find a tray sitting on the nightstand. On it was chicken, applesauce, carrots, and a salad. There was also a note. She read the note, which said, "I didn't want to wake you, so I brought your dinner up here for you. Enjoy sweetheart." She smiled and said to herself, "Oh Ron." She reached over and grabbed the tray. She cut up her chicken, and started eating. Ron peeked into the room and saw her eating."

"Hey pretty lady, how is it?" Kim smiled, "It's wonderful. Thank-you. Where is Emma and Adrian?" "Downstairs with you're parents. My parents ran to the store to get more paint." Kim laughed, "Ok, is everything going all right?" Ron smiled, "Of course, I got it all under control. Emma and Adrian just ate, and I would like you to finish." "Yes sir." She said.

Ron blew her a kiss, turned around, and headed back downstairs. She heard Emma coo as she finished eating. She set the tray back on the table and got up to go to the bathroom. She then returned to the bed, and picked up her book. As she started to read she thought, "Better get used to this." She read for another hour, and then turned on the TV and by 9:00 she was fast asleep.


	4. It's Time!

Chapter 4: It's time!

At nine months…

On the morning of March 16th, Kim was excited, the new nursery was finished and she got to see it for the first time. Ron came into the room and helped his wife out of the bed. He led her down the hall to a closed door.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes." Kim answered. Ron opened the door and Kim stepped inside. She gasped, "It's beautiful." The walls were a soft cream color, a new brown crib sat in the room, with a brown rocking chair and a dresser. There was a star boarder on the wall, and teddy bears sitting on dresser and chair.

"Do you like it Kim?" Ron asked. Kim smiled and said, "I love it!" She embraced her husband in a hug. Ron said, "All right Kim, ready for lunch?" Kim laughed, "You bet, I'm starving."

They headed downstairs to the kitchen and Kim sat down. Ron got the beard, and all the sand which stuff, and put it on the table. Kim and Ron made their food, and started to eat. Kim stood up and grabbed her stomach. She shook it off and started to walk to the sink, but dropped her plate as pain hit her again.

"Ron…I think its time." "Oh Ok umm…Sit down, I'll call my parents." Kim said, "Call the hospital to." Ron, who was panicking, raced to the phone. "Mom, Kim's going into labor, I need you to watch Adrian and Emma." He hung up the phone, and then dialed the hospital. "Yes, Kim Stoppable is coming in. Yes…Thank-you. Ok Kim my mom is on the way. What else?" Kim breathed through her pain, "My bag." Ron said, "Yes, your bag…ok." He raced to the stairs and started running up them. Kim heard a thud and then and "OW!" which turned out to be Ron tripping. He came back down with her bag, as the doorbell rang. It was Mrs. Stoppable. She ran over to Kim, "How are you feeling sweetheart?" "I'm in so much pain." Ron then came into the kitchen, "Ok, ready to go." He helped his wife to the car, and away they went to the hospital.

10 minutes later…

Ron rushing into the hospital with his wife, and said to the secretary, "My wife is in labor." The secretary called a nurse who brought a wheelchair to Kim, and wheel her away. Ron had to fill out forms and sign papers. When he was finished he sat down in the lobby and waited…and waited…and waited some more.

3 and a half hours later and nurse came out and said to Ron, "Congratulations. It's a little girl." Ron was overcome with joy. "Can I see my wife?" The nurse smiled, "Of course." She led him to Kim's room. He walked in to see her holding their new baby girl. He walked over and kissed his wife, and said hello to their new baby. "Ron, we never did decide on a name." Ron thought for a moment, and then he looked at the baby. "Lily" he said. Kim replied, "Oh Ron that's beautiful." Ron smiled, "Lily Anne Stoppable?" "It's like music." Said Kim.

Two days later Kim and Ron brought their new baby girl home. Surrounded by family and friends, they introduced Lily Anne Stoppable. Mr. Possible said, "I need a family shot. And so the Stoppable family of Kim, Ron, Adrian Christopher, Emma Rose, and Lily Anne Stoppable, sat on the couch for a picture. And anyone could see, Kim and Ron were the happiest parents in the world.


End file.
